The Thing About Heroes
by Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy
Summary: Dalton Academy, the Westerville all boys' school and the one place Kurt never thought he'd end up. They forgot to mention it was only available to werewolves and werecats.  Full Summary Inside
1. Here's To The Night

**Warnings:** Au, Were!fic  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Don't own, no money, don't sue.

**Summery:** Dalton Academy, the Westerville all boys' school and the one place Kurt never thought he'd end up. They forgot to mention it was only available to werewolves and werecats. When Kurt is forced head first into the world of the supernatural, the only thing he wants is to keep out of trouble. The only problem with that? Blaine Anderson, who seems to be the exact opposite of keeping out of trouble, and the one person he can't stay away from.

**A/N:** For the sake of the story, I moved around some of the events that happened in cannon. For example, "Furt" happened but it just happened earlier in the season. I have 3 (not including this one) reasonably long chapters already complete, one of which I'm planning on splitting in half. I'll be updating once a week (Tuesday's) to give myself time to finish writing each chapter. Much thanks to the lovely **retrochic_21**for betaing the first two chapters. Also, I'm looking for a co-author to write the smut scenes (because I completely suck at it) that will eventually be coming in the story. You'll totally get credit for all the parts you write. If anyone's interested or just want more info, e-mail me at: dude_its_sam_not_sammy yahoo . com (minus the spaces) or leave just a review.

Also, if anyone's interested I inclued the link to the story banner: h t t p : / / i 8 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / k 1 5 0 / d u d e _ i t s _ s a m _ n o t _ s a m m y / T h e T h i n g A b o u t H e r o e s a r t w o r k . j p g

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<br>Here's To The Night

* * *

><p><em>"The thing about a hero, is even when it doesn't look like there's a light at the end of the tunnel, he's going to keep digging, he's going to keep trying to do right, and make up for what's gone before, just because that's who he is." – Joss Whedon<em>

* * *

><p>I never thought in a million years that I would end up where I am right now. Me, Kurt Hummel, running for my life through the wilderness of the lesser parts of Ohio, all because my dad and step-brother, Finn Hudson-Hummel, thought it would be a great idea to go camping. <em>Camping<em> of all things, and of course they managed to convince me to come along. "It'll be male bonding time" my dad said "Come on man, now that we're brothers, I never get to see you" said Finn. Well I don't see any of _them_ getting bit by a panther (a _Florida_ panther, what the actual fuck?) and then running from said abomination. No, they're back at camp, sleeping. Safe. And I'm cold, hurt, lost, and for the love of everything good, please tell me those weren't howls…

* * *

><p>As Kurt races through the trees, the park trail long since strayed off of, and his arm dripping blood from the crazy panther that bit him moments before, he tried to think how he was going to get back to camp.<p>

Kurt slowed down and stopped behind a large tree. The pain from his arm hit him hard as the adrenalin wore off and caused him to slide down against the tree to the damp, leaf covered ground.

_"Honestly, next time I hear 'It'll be fun, nothing could possibly go wrong' from dad or Finn ever again, I'm walking, no, running the other way." _Kurt thought. _"Now where the hell am I and how do I get back?"_

Suddenly, as Kurt tried to remember the direction he ran in his escape, a loud, long howl that seemed to come from all around him rang out. Kurt started and looked around frantically from his position on the ground. "Oh God, please tell me that isn't what I think it is." As if answering him the howl sounded again, this time closer. Much, much closer.

"I've got to get out of here." he said as he attempted to get up. However any hope of that went right out the window when he heard a low growl in front of him. Shock, fear, and gravity took hold as he fell forward. Without thinking, he used his injured arm to break his fall. As he landed, Kurt leaned back on his knees, holding his arm close to his chest as he whimpered in pain.

He heard movement and looked up, remembering the earlier growl. The source of the sound was a very large, dark brown wolf, which was less than three feet in front of him.

"Don't eat me." Kurt said, panicked "I mean I probably don't even taste good! Seriously, why take the chance?" The wolf just stared at him with a look that seemed to consist of part amusement, part uncertainty. And Kurt's _really _not going to think about how he knows that right now.

Kurt flinched as the wolf stepped closer. "Don't…" he started to say before the wolf gently nosed at his injured arm and gave him a look, as if it was asking permission for something. Curiosity outweighed the fear and Kurt figured that if the wolf wanted him dead, it would have killed him already. He held out his arm and to his surprise, the wolf started to lick it.

Kurt blinked. "You know, on the list of things that grosses me out, dog slobber ranks pretty high. And honestly, if what you're doing wasn't somehow numbing the pain, I would sooo not have let this happen. Consider it a onetime thing."

The wolf paused momentarily in its self-proclaimed job of grooming Kurt to give him an amused look that seemed to be humoring him.

Kurt sighed "Great. I'm talking to a wolf."

The wolf finished its job and looked at his arm, satisfied with its work. As Kurt looked at his arm, he had to admit that it did feel better and it definitely looked a lot cleaner. He gave the wolf a calculated look, and then sighed. "I'm going to sound totally nuts for even thinking of doing this let alone actually asking."

The wolf tilted its head and seemed to sit up straighter, as if letting Kurt know it was listening.

"You wouldn't …," Kurt said slowly "happen to know the direction I came from, would you? I kind of got… turned around (Kurt refused to admit he got lost out loud, no matter how justified it was) running from the thing that bit me."

The wolf got up and turned on the spot, sniffing in each direction. When it found the scent it was looking for, it walked back to Kurt and took his uninjured arm in its mouth and gently tugged, indicating to him that he should get up.

"I guess that's a yes, then."

But before he started to move, another low growl sounded and nine or ten other wolves emerged out of the dark, where the full moon's light couldn't reach.

Kurt's wolf (and when did he start thinking of the wolf as his?) turned and stood protectively in front of him, sounding off a low warning growl. Compared to the other wolves, his was smaller but definitely more compact and well toned. It knew where it fell on the danger scale and made damn sure the others knew it as well.

_'This must be its pack.'_thought Kurt.

The other wolf whined and lowered its head. Kurt's wolf looked at each of the others, as if to see if anyone was challenging its authority. The other wolves gave off a mixed sense of feelings ranging from "look at the fuck I could not give", which pretty much translated into 'you're the boss, do what you want', to harmless but genuine curiosity.

Satisfied that none of its pack was going to make a fuss or attack Kurt (which, by the way, he was _very_ grateful for), it nudged him, looked off behind him, and then looked back at him, giving Kurt an expectant look.

Kurt's eyes widened in comprehension. "I guess it's time to play follow the leader, huh?" The wolf gave a part huff, part barking sound in response.

"Right then." Kurt said and began to stand. Once he was fully up-right, everything started spinning. He leaned against the tree, trying to prevent himself from face-planting into the dirt.

Kurt's wolf whined and stepped closer to him.

"Yeah, walking will happen as soon as the world stops spinning and…" Kurt trailed off as his vision started to black out and he fell toward the ground. As he went down, Kurt's final thoughts were _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

* * *

><p>Here's to the Night by Eve 6 - DOWNLOAD: h t t p :  / w w w . m e d i a f i r e . c o m / ? a u y 4 4 n r q u z o g m 6 c


	2. Rescue Me: Part A

**Warnings:** Au, Were!fic  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Don't own, no money, don't sue.

**Summary:** Dalton Academy, the Westerville all boys' school and the one place Kurt never thought he'd end up. They forgot to mention it was only available to werewolves and werecats. When Kurt is forced head first into the world of the supernatural, the only thing he wants is to keep out of trouble. The only problem with that? Blaine Anderson, who seems to be the exact opposite of keeping out of trouble, and the one person he can't stay away from.

**A/N: bethanycriss: **More is now here! :D

**M: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

**A/N 2: **For the sake of the story, I moved around some of the events that happened in cannon. For example, "Furt" happened but it just happened earlier in the season. I have 3 (not including this one) reasonably long chapters already complete, one of which I'm planning on splitting in half. I'll be updating once a week (Tuesday's) to give myself time to finish writing each chapter. Much thanks to the lovely **retrochic_21**for betaing the first two chapters. Also, I'm looking for a co-author to write the smut scenes (because I completely suck at it) that will eventually be coming in the story. You'll totally get credit for all the parts you write. If anyone's interested or just want more info, e-mail me at: dude_its_sam_not_sammy yahoo . com (minus the spaces) or leave just a review.

Also, if anyone's interested I included the link to the story banner: h t t p : / / i 8 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / k 1 5 0 / d u d e _ i t s _ s a m _ n o t _ s a m m y / T h e T h i n g A b o u t H e r o e s a r t w o r k . j p g

* * *

><p>Chapter Two A:<p>

Rescue Me

* * *

><p>"<em>You may live to see man-made horrors beyond your comprehension." – Nikola Tesla<em>

* * *

><p><em>I don't ever think that at any point in this I thought I was crazy. Maybe the idea or the situation, but whatever I thought was going on, I knew it was real, it was happening to me, and no matter how much I wanted it to, it wasn't just going to go away. Did you know that a few days after I got back from the trip, I received an envelope from the dean of Dalton Academy saying that after a review of students from schools all over Ohio, I had qualified for a full scholarship, including room and board? At the time, I didn't think that the timing was a little too coincidental. I hadn't even considered Dalton as an option, scholarship or not, hell I didn't even know it existed before that day. (In hindsight, I guess that was the point.) But that was before the phone call, before my parents and step-brother found out what was really going on at school. Before what Karfosky tried to do to me.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt! Time to get up, kid! We're leaving in an hour!" Burt said startling Kurt from his unconscious state.<p>

"Yeah, sure dad. I'll be ready by then." He answered from inside his tent.

"_From inside my tent…."_ Kurt sat up quickly and looked around.

"How…?" he really _was_ back at camp.

"But… Didn't I...?" Kurt looked down at his arm. It had been bandaged. Kurt removed it to reveal that the marks from the bite that had injured him last night were gone; however the blood that had gotten on his clothes was not.

"_Ok, so not a dream."_ Kurt thought.

He reached over and grabbed his backpack. _"I've got to hide theses clothes from Dad and Finn, at least until we get home. The last thing I need is for them to start asking what happened. There's no way I could give an answer that A) makes sense or B) doesn't give the impression that I'm crazy." _

After Kurt changed and hid his clothes, he took all of his bags and puts them in the Navigator. When Kurt gets back, he finds Finn waiting by his tent.

"You ready, bro?" Finn asks.

"Yep. Have at it." He said as he waved his hand in the general direction of the tent. "Just… stay away from any open flames this time, okay?"

Finn made a face. "Oh, come on dude! That was one time and there wasn't even that much fire!"

Kurt just gave him a humoring look. "Uh huh." He turned and sat down several feet away, on one of the foldable chairs facing his step-brother (regardless of what Finn says, that shit was on fire. And there's _no_ way Kurt's going to explain another tent with a hole in it to dad _or_ Carole)

The rest of the packing and the drive back went smoothly. Kurt managed to avoid any and all suspicion about what happened last night. The moment he was safely in his room, he took the clothes, dumped them in a plastic bag, and shoved it in the fullest garbage bag he could find for the next day. After he tied it, and left it in the garage, he headed back up to his room and collapsed on the bed.

"_Now I can finally just forget about Saturday night and move on."_ he sighed and closed his eyes. He was so relieved that as he drifted off, he didn't even care that he was going to sleep still wearing one of his better outfits.

The next morning, as Kurt walked through the halls of McKinley, he noticed that everything was, well… loud. A whole lot louder than it usually is, and it smelled weird.

At first Kurt thought something had happened before he walked in but he quickly realized during the course of the day that yeah, it was just him.

It wasn't the only thing he noticed either (besides the mysterious but wonderful lack of Karofsky); later on that week in glee, when Rachel accidentally hit the light switch during one of her over-exaggerated rants on what we just _have _to do for sectionals, the room went pitch black, or at least Kurt assumed it did from the way everyone was freaking out, because to him, while the room did get a little darker, he could still see just as good if the lights had still been on.

"_Great."_ He thought as he was driving home. _"And I thought all the weird stuff was going to be over after I got back."_

As he parked the car in the driveway and got out, he grabbed the mail from the mail box and headed inside.

It was Friday, which meant Finn wasn't going to be home until seven because of football practice, dad has to pick Finn up so it's the same time for him, and Carole won't be home until six, so that she and Kurt can make dinner.

He put his bag upstairs and headed back down to the living room to sort through the mail. After several letters that were either bills or ads, he found a letter addressed to him. On the front his name and the words "Dalton Academy" were hand written in a very elegant looking script. Curious, he opened the letter and found that everything again, was hand written. He went to the top of the page and started to read.

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Kurt E. Hummel,<em>

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected for a very exclusive scholarship to_

_attend Dalton Academy. Dalton Academy is located in Westerville and because of your current_

_location, the scholarship will include room and board as well as tuition. Only a few students a_

_year are both eligible and picked. The selection process starts with looking at all students in_

_public schools in the state of Ohio and goes on for several months. As the dean of Dalton, I_

_would like to congratulate you and hope we will be seeing you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_James R. Scottmyer, PsyD_

_Dean of Dalton Academy"_

* * *

><p>Kurt blinked and shuffled through the rest of the papers in the envelope, which included transfer papers, class sign-ups, and a uniform size request form.<p>

"Where did this school even _come_ from?" Kurt asked as he sat down on the couch. "Seriously, I've lived in Lima for 16 years and I've never heard of the school, and I _know_ these things."

He sighed and put the papers back in the envelope and was going to head back up to his room when he noticed that the answering machine's light was blinking. Before he was able to press it however, the front door unlocked and Finn barreled in.

Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Finn, what are you doing home? I thought you had football practice today."

Finn dropped his bags by the stairs. "We did but like for some reason half of the team didn't show up. It was weird, only me, Mike, Artie, and Sam was there. Apparently they haven't been to school all week so Coach Beiste just canceled it."

"_Huh. I was wondering why there was a lack of torment in the halls this week."_ He thought.

"Well," he said aloud "you're a bit early for dinner, but if you're hungry I can make some sandwiches."

"That would be awesome bro, thanks!"

"No problem." Kurt said as he walked into the kitchen, both the letter and the unheard message forgotten.

* * *

><p>Rescue Me- Hawthorne Heights: h t t p :  / w w w . m e d i a f i r e . c o m / ? f 7 k b o y d y g a 5 f 4 u q


	3. Rescue Me: Part B

**Warnings:** Au, Were!fic, implied attempted non-con  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Don't own, no money, don't sue.

**Summary:** Dalton Academy, the Westerville all boys' school and the one place Kurt never thought he'd end up. They forgot to mention it was only available to werewolves and werecats. When Kurt is forced head first into the world of the supernatural, the only thing he wants is to keep out of trouble. The only problem with that? Blaine Anderson, who seems to be the exact opposite of keeping out of trouble, and the one person he can't stay away from.

**A/N: njferrell: **Thanks for reviweing! Hopefuly this chapter will hint to what happened to most of the football team. =)

**SceneNeko:** Glad you're enjoying!

**AllCaileyGirl: **Thanks! Hopefully your suspicions are correct. 

**JayeColferRivera: **Thank you! XD

**VemArJag:** Wait no longer!**  
><strong>

**bethanycriss: **Thank you! I'm glad you think so! 3

**A/N 2: **For the sake of the story, I moved around some of the events that happened in cannon. For example, "Furt" happened but it just happened earlier in the season. I have 3 (not including this one) reasonably long chapters already complete, one of which I'm planning on splitting in half. I'll be updating once a week (Tuesday's) to give myself time to finish writing each chapter. Much thanks to the lovely **retrochic_21**for betaing the first two chapters. Also, I'm looking for a co-author to write the smut scenes (because I completely suck at it) that will eventually be coming in the story. You'll totally get credit for all the parts you write. If anyone's interested or just want more info, e-mail me at: dude_its_sam_not_sammy yahoo . com (minus the spaces) or leave just a review.

Also, if anyone's interested I included the link to the story banner: h t t p : / / i 8 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / k 1 5 0 / d u d e _ i t s _ s a m _ n o t _ s a m m y / T h e T h i n g A b o u t H e r o e s a r t w o r k . j p g

* * *

><p>Chapter Two B:<p>

Rescue Me

* * *

><p>"<em>You may live to see man-made horrors beyond your comprehension." – Nikola Tesla<em>

* * *

><p>By the time Wednesday came around, Kurt noticed that the missing population of jocks was back. However that wasn't the strangest thing. It wasn't even the fact that they didn't bother him. There were no names, no locker slams, not even the disgusted looks that they usually give him.<p>

Kurt would have found it a relief but quite frankly, to him it was just unnerving and a bit too _Twilight Zone_ for him. Even Mercedes mentioned it.

But no, that wasn't the strangest thing. It was Karofsky, since Monday he'd been giving Kurt these _looks._ Like he can't quite figure him out or like he discovered something he didn't expect. It was… odd to say the least. It made him wary; wary but not afraid, which was surprising considering how much time he put in to trying to avoid him on a normal day.

So by Friday afternoon, it wasn't very surprising when Karofsky appeared out of nowhere and dragged him into the locker room.

Kurt turned around and shoved him hard, breaking free, with Karofsky stumbling back a few feet. Surprised that it had worked, he started to yell "What the hell? I get that you're a Neanderthal but you can't just drag people off to your cave when you want to!"

"Shut it, homo! I've got some questions and you better answer…"

Kurt interrupted with a snort "Or _what_?" he said before he could stop himself.

Karofsky stepped closer "Or you'll regret it, that's what." Kurt just raised an eyebrow, completely unaffected at Karofsky's attempt at intimidation.

Kurt himself felt as though he was watching this happen rather than it happening to him.

"When did you change?"

He gave Karofsky a confused look "I have _no_ idea what you're talking about."

Karofsky swung his fist against the locker beside him, leaving a sizable dent. "You're lying!" he sniffed the air and his eyes widened as a slow, malevolent grin appeared on his face. "You're one of _them_ aren't you?" he laughed "You couldn't even get turned right, could you?"

Karofsky grabbed his right arm and began to pull him along "The boys are gonna love this. You're coming with me."

Kurt, however, was having none of this and dug his heels in, stopping the both of them. "Not only do I now officially think you're clinically insane, but what makes you think I'll be going anywhere with you?

And what do you mean 'the boys are going to love this'? Love what?" he added.

The grin from earlier appeared "You'll go with me cause I say so and haven't you been paying attention? Fresh meat, that's you. We're going to see how much of a slut you really are. Now come on!" and he reached out to grab Kurt's left arm as well.

It then became clear to Kurt that Karofsky wasn't going to let go. Before Kurt had any time to think about it, he hissed in a very cat like manner and felt more than saw something sliding out as he reached over with his still free left hand to the right side of Karofsky's face and dragged his nails, now claws, from just under his ear down his cheek and across his jaw.

Karofsky let go and howled in pain, bringing his hand to his face. Kurt kneed him in the stomach and ran out of the school, and straight to his car.

He got in and shut the door just in time to see the claws retract back into the hands that he had placed on the steering wheel.

Kurt reached for his keys and started the engine.

"_Get home, then freak out. Get home, then freak out."_ He thought over and over during the drive. He was so focused on getting home; he didn't realize he had started crying.

The moment he parked the car, he raced inside and slammed the front door behind him.

"Kurt! What are you doing home?" startled, he looked up at the sound of Carole's voice to see both her and his dad in the living room.

"I…" he tried to say before they walked over to him.

"Kurt, what happened?" asked Burt

Kurt just shook his head.

Carole and Burt shared a look of concern and herded him over to the couch.

"Honey," she said, once they were seated "we can't help you if you don't tell us what's wrong."

"I don't…" Kurt said in a small voice "I don't want to worry you."

"Kid," Burt began "we'd be more worried if you didn't tell us. Look, I know you're concerned about my health and all and that may make you hesitant to tell me anything that you think might upset me, but I want you to know that you can tell me anything. We're a family, Kurt. You, me, Carole, Finn, and we want to help you, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "He… I was walking to my last class and he grabbed me and pulled me into the boy's locker room."

"Who, sweetie?" Carole asked.

"Dave Karofsky. He, it never was this bad. But today he dragged me in the locker room and started talking to me about _something_ that he expected me to know but I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he grabbed me and…" Kurt paused and took a shaky breath "He told me that 'we're going to see how much of a slut I really am'."

Carole gasped in horror, while Burt let out a few choice words.

"I scratched his face, kneed him, ran straight to the car, and drove home."

Burt hugged him "You did good, Kurt." He said and then got up "Stay here with Carole. I gotta go make some phone calls." And walked into the kitchen.

"Dad…," Kurt said with a worried looked.

"It's okay sweetie, he's just going to go call the school."

Kurt leaned his head on Carole's shoulder as they waited.

After an hour of several different calls, most of which consisted of raised voices, Burt came back and told them that as of right now, they can't do anything.

"They said there needs to be an investigation and they can't do jack shit until it gets reviewed by the school board." He said sitting down with an angry sigh.

Kurt gave a sad smile, "Looks like I'll have to face the music come Monday."

Carole looked at Burt who nodded.

"Not necessarily. That last call I made was to Dalton Academy. They said that under the circumstances, they could do rush transfer and you could start on Monday."

Shocked, Kurt asked "How did you… ?

"They left a message on the answering machine mentioning that they sent a letter and explaining what was in it." Carole said. "Seeing as how it wasn't with the rest of the mail, we assumed you had already seen it and didn't want to say anything about it. We weren't going to press it, and it never became an issue until today. I know it would mean leaving your friends, but we just want you to feel safe."

Burt nodded "The dean said they have a zero tolerance, no-bullying policy and they even have a glee club there. It's an a cappella group called the Dalton Academy Warblers, so you'll still have your singing."

Kurt looked at both dad and Carole. "Okay. I'll go. But…," he trailed off.

"What is it Kurt?" Carole asked.

"Would you… Could you tell Finn? I'm kind of tired and I don't think I'll be able to explain it again. I'll let him know tomorrow that on Monday, he's going to have tell everyone in glee that I transferred."

"Of course we will. Why don't you go upstairs and get some rest." She said. Before he made his way to his room, they both gave him hugs.

Once he was alone in his room, he changed his clothes and crawled into bed.

As Kurt replayed that moment in the car where he had actual fucking _claws_, he wondered, not for the first time, just what the hell was going on.

* * *

><p>Rescue Me- Hawthorne Heights: h t t p :  / w w w . m e d i a f i r e . c o m / ? f 7 k b o y d y g a 5 f 4 u q


	4. We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands: Pt A

**Warnings:** Au, Were!fic  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Don't own, no money, don't sue.

**Summary:** Dalton Academy, the Westerville all boys' school and the one place Kurt never thought he'd end up. They forgot to mention it was only available to werewolves and werecats. When Kurt is forced head first into the world of the supernatural, the only thing he wants is to keep out of trouble. The only problem with that? Blaine Anderson, who seems to be the exact opposite of keeping out of trouble, and the one person he can't stay away from.

**Lovely thoughts: **Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying!**  
><strong>

**TwistInMyStory: **Thanks! =)**  
><strong>

**SceneNeko: **More is now here! XD**  
><strong>

**lory: **Unfortunately I'm a slow typer, so I really do need the week especially with school. I do plan on updating twice a week once I've written the entire story though! =) **  
><strong>

**Anon: **Thanks! I'm glad you like! :)

**A/N:** For the sake of the story, I moved around some of the events that happened in cannon. For example, "Furt" happened but it just happened earlier in the season. I have 3 (not including this one) reasonably long chapters already complete, one of which I'm planning on splitting in half. I'll be updating once a week (Tuesday's) to give myself time to finish writing each chapter. Much thanks to the lovely **retrochic_21**for betaing the first two chapters. Also, I'm looking for a co-author to write the smut scenes (because I completely suck at it) that will eventually be coming in the story. You'll totally get credit for all the parts you write. If anyone's interested or just want more info, e-mail me at: dude_its_sam_not_sammy yahoo . com (minus the spaces) or leave just a review.

Also, if anyone's interested I included the link to the story banner: h t t p : / / i 8 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / k 1 5 0 / d u d e _ i t s _ s a m _ n o t _ s a m m y / T h e T h i n g A b o u t H e r o e s a r t w o r k . j p g

Plus **Lone-Angel-1992** did an awesome banner! So go check it out! h t t p : / / i 1 0 0 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / m 1 4 / d o l l z p l a z / i n u y a s h a / H e r o e s . j p g

* * *

><p>Chapter Three A:<p>

We've Got a Big

Mess on Our Hands

* * *

><p><em>"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; But often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us." - Helen Keller<em>

* * *

><p>I use to think that I knew who I was. What I was capable of, what I could and wanted to achieve. Maybe I'll rediscover what that is one day, or maybe I never stopped being the Kurt Hummel that I thought I was and just haven't realized that yet. However way you look at it, when I first stepped foot into Dalton, I was lost, I was scared, and I was alone. I didn't know the first thing about what was happening to me or how to deal with it. I couldn't tell my family or my friends how fucking terrified I felt. I love them. I do, but lets face it, trying to explain the fact that I suddenly have retractable claws will only get you sent to one place, regardless of how much they love me, or vice versa. That first day was when I realized that everything I knew would never be the same again. It was also the day I officially met one Blaine Anderson, the lead vocalist for the Dalton Academy Warblers and as I later came to find out so, so much more.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kurt first stepped through the large wooden doors of Dalton Academy, he was immediately overtaken by the feeling of awe. As he looked around, glancing at the winding staircase, the skylight, which from the looks of it, appeared to be made from genuine Tiffany glass, and finally settling on the various paintings that hung from the walls (<em>and oh my god, is that a Rembrandt?<em>).

Kurt didn't really have much time to look around the main building after the rushed move into the dorms yesterday and he was way too tired to attempt sneaking through there at night. Finn, Burt, Carole and even the New Directions showed up to help unpack and bid him farewell, though only the four of them knew the real reason why. Afterwards they'd all went to a near by pizza place for a mini impromptu going away party. It was surprisingly quite nice. It really made him wish he didn't have to go but after the latest incident, he couldn't risk it. He never got in trouble for clawing Karofsky (which was totally justified and deserved, by the way), so he assumed the older boy never mentioned it.

"_Then again who would?"_ he thought bitterly _"Yes, that's right. I got my ass handed to me by the local gay kid who also, by the way, is more than half my size."_ He snorted _"Yeah, like I could see _that_ happening." _

Kurt let out a soft sigh and focused on his current situation. _"Well, this is it."_ He thought and headed up the stairs toward the main office.

The halls were quite, it being a little after seven with the earliest class not starting until eight, Kurt only saw a few other students on his way. All of which offered only a quick glance in his direction before looking away and hurrying off to their destinations.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he watches his latest, but completely unintentional, victim give him a fleeting look before scattering, faster than dust in the wind.

"_Weird."_ He thought, as he stopped to push the office doors open. But in a way, Kurt was somewhat glad for whatever weird avoidance thing the other students were doing. In the grand scheme of things, he would rather he ignored than have a repeat of what happened at McKinley. And if that meant Kurt had to be alone for the foreseeable future, regardless of how much he would prefer not to, well, he'd long since accepted that that was just something he was going to have to live with.

Kurt took a deep breath and let his face sip into the politely disinterested mask that he unfortunately learned to perfect over the years.

"Excuse me," Kurt said as he stepped up to the desk "I'm here to pick up my schedule. I'm the new transfer."

The secretary, who at least had to be in her 50's, looked up. "Ah, yes. You must be Mr. Hummel. I'm Mrs. Black"

"Hello, nice to meet you." He replied as she handed him a file and several books.

"Likewise." She said with a smile. "Right, now in there you'll find everything you'll need. Also, on the phone your father mentioned that you were in the glee club at your old school, so we pulled some strings to get you a spot on the Warblers." She said with a wink. "Practice is Tuesday's through Thursday's after school from 4 to 6 pm in the senior commons, so don't be late. Now normally we'd let you go to explore and get to know your way around, but since you're a late transfer, we've assigned someone to be your guide for the week. He's on the Warblers as well, so you two should have something to talk about."

Kurt vaguely registered the office door opening behind him, when Mrs. Black continued.

"Ah, and there he is now. Kurt, this is Blaine Anderson, your guide."

Before Kurt even finished turning around, he was hit hard by a wave of what smelt like air after a long thunderstorm. Kurt blinked. It was actually quite nice. _Really_ nice in fact, and for some reason, familiar.

When Kurt first got a good look at him, his first thought (excluding the disturbingly adamant "mine" that rang through his head, which by the way, we're going to pretend never happened_._) was _'Damn, he's going to be trouble.'_ Which was an odd thing to think, considering the boy in front of him looked like he could be the poster child for all things dapper.

When Blaine saw him, he looked surprised, but it was quickly replaced by a small but genuine smile.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He said, reaching out to shake Kurt's hand, holding on to it a bit longer than was strictly necessary.

Kurt raised an eyebrow "So I've heard." He responded with a smirk.

"Well go on then," said Mrs. Black. "Off you go."

"Well." said Blaine, to as they both walked back into the hall "Let me show you around the most common areas of Dalton before class starts. We should have pretty much the same schedules but I'll show you how to get to and from the classes we don't have together."

"Thank you. I really appreciate it. I imagine it's not every kids dream to show the new kid round, especially in the middle of the semester."

Blaine laughed, and Kurt couldn't help the warm feeling he got for being the cause of it.

"_I am so screwed."_ He thought

"Yeah, it's really not." Turning to face Kurt, he continued "But in this case, I really don't mind." Blaine finished with a soft smile.

"_Yep. Definitely shit out of luck."_

Kurt blushed slightly "I'm sure."

"_Well, I suppose it could be worse. He is rather cute, even if he's a little short."_

"I have to admit, I was quite surprised when you showed up here. It was a very good surprise, of course but I'll admit, I was worried about what had happened to you."

Kurt gave Blaine a bemused look. "I'm not quite sure what you mean..." he trailed off.

Blaine stopped and _really_ looked at Kurt. Not being one to back down, especially since he didn't know _what_ Blaine was going on about, held his gaze, regardless of how much the intensity made him squirm inside.

After what seemed like forever (but in reality was only a few seconds), Blaine spoke "You really have no idea who I am, do you." It was said more like a statement that a question.

Kurt hesitated, then shook his head. He could tell that Blaine had noticed his pause, but honestly, he was quite sure that he never saw this boy before in his life (he'd remember that face, and those eyes, and his… well you get the point) and Kurt sure as hell wasn't going to say 'but you do _smell_ familiar'. He was _not_ going to be the one to start _that_ conversation. His life was weird enough with all this crazy shit happening to him, thank you very much and he did _not_ need to get himself committed, right now or in the future.

Thankfully, Blaine looked like he decided to let it go, at least for the moment.

He cleared his throat and they continued walking.

The tour in its entirety was pretty straight forward, library, commons, cafeteria; although Blaine did continue to flirt shamelessly and much to Kurt's own surprise, he had encouraged it (oh come on, _he_ certainly wasn't going to be the one to tell pretty boy to stop) and even managed to make him blush once or twice (and he will _definitely _not be repeating what he said to make _that _happen).

They discovered that they both had all the same classes on Mondays and Fridays, and at least one class with each other Tuesday's through Thursday's. Since it was almost 7:50, they both decided to head to class. Because Kurt was assigned to Blaine for the week, their seats were rearranged so they could sit next to each other.

After they had settled in, Blaine leaned over and began to speak softly. "I know this might sound like an odd question, but can you sing?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. Kurt responded, surprised. "I was in my old school's glee club."

Blaine gave him a blinding smile. "That's great! I don't know why I never mentioned this earlier but you should join the Warblers."

Kurt started to speak but Blaine stopped him.

"I know it's late in the semester, but I happen to know someone who can get you in." he said, still whispering.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Kurt responded with a smirk, deciding to wait a little before telling Blaine he was already on the Warblers.

"Me, of course. Being the lead vocalist does hold some weight, you know." He said, grinning slyly.

Kurt leaned toward Blaine. "Well, fancy that." He said "I just happened to know someone who just transferred and was given a spot on the Warblers."

Blaine, catching on, seemed to light up at this news. "Oh? And who might that be?" he asked brazenly, repeating Kurt's earlier words.

Kurt smirked "Why me, of course."

Before Blaine was able to respond, the teacher walked in. He did however; send Kurt a quick wink as class began.

After their first two classes, it was time for lunch. Even though Blaine had already shown Kurt where the cafeteria was that morning, Blaine still accompanied him; when Kurt asked why, he just gave him a soft smile and that _look_ (he would call it smitten, but that's not possible…right?) that Blaine has been giving him all day and replied "Kurt, I've been looking for you forever, there's no way I'm letting you go that easy."

Kurt, of course, ducked his head and blushed. Trying to convince himself (not very successfully) that the warm, happy feeling he got from hearing that was just from the flattery he wasn't used to.

After they walked in and got their food, as Kurt followed Blaine towards an empty table, Kurt found it was hard _not_ to notice the students that seemed to be giving them the right of way. It kind of reminded him of his trip to the office earlier that day. He also noticed that this wasn't the first time. When he was with Blaine, regardless of how crowded the halls were, when he walked through, everyone seemed to part and diverge around him. They didn't even look like they were consciously doing it either, many still carrying on their conversations with their friends, outwardly oblivious to everything except Blaine and his current location.

When they sat down, after a several minutes of pondering this, he decided to ask Blaine. "Okay so I have a question, and I'm not really sure how to word this without sounding completely paranoid." He said, only partially joking.

Blaine looked up "Ask away." He said with a genuine smile "I promise not to judge."

Kurt took a deep breath "Okay, so the skittish act, what's up with that? I mean it's definitely an improvement from my last school and I realize not _everyone's_ but the 'let's-not-give-Kurt-a-second-look thing is getting. I _know_ it not anything _I_ did, I just got here." He finished wryly.

Blaine frowned at Kurt for a few seconds, confused before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh." He said dumbfounded. "_Oh. _You don't _know_ yet, do you?"

"Know what?" Kurt asked.

"I can't. You'll have to…" Blaine just shook his head and gave a frustrated sigh. "It's complicated."

"Blaine…" Kurt warned.

"It's very complicated." He said, looking as if someone had kicked his puppy.

Kurt glared "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Blaine gave him a sad look "I'm not, no."

Kurt thought about that for a second "But will you? Eventually, I mean."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked carefully, fully aware that Kurt was fierce and wasn't going to give up that easily.

He rolled his eyes. "I mean, there's reason you aren't telling me now, right? You can at least tell me that much."

Blaine hesitated, but replied "Yes."

"That reason, it's important. I can tell by how upset you are. Don't try to deny it." Kurt said as Blaine opened his mouth. "I can _see_ it on your face." His mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

With a sheepish look on his face, Blaine gestured for Kurt to continue.

"It's important enough that I _know_ I'll find out sooner or later, so I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise that whatever it is, I'll hear it from you."

"Kurt…"

"No Blaine, don't 'Kurt…' me. For some crazy reason, I trust you. More than I've ever trusted anyone with the exception of my dad. I just _met_ you Blaine, but somehow I feel like I've known you my whole life." Kurt pleaded. "I want to hear it from you."

Blaine closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "You're not going to let this go until I agree to this, are you?" he said, opening his eyes with a small smile.

Kurt shook his head.

"Okay. I can't guarantee when but I promise."

Kurt gave him a bright smile. "Thank you."

"For the record," Blain began "I feel the same. About you, I mean."

Kurt's expression softened, knowing that he was most likely reflecting the same look he'd seen Blaine give him several times since that morning.

"So," he said, leaning in. "How do you feel about Patti LuPone?"

The last two classes of the day went by quickly. The workload was definitely more challenging than McKinley, but Kurt found he appreciated it.

As they made their way back to their rooms, they stopped a moment by the stairs. Their rooms were on different floors, so this is where they would part ways.

"So, how was your first day at Dalton?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"It was interesting. The company wasn't that bad either."

"Oh well, I'll be sure to let him know." Blaine said with a teasing grin. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

As they were about to part ways and head back to their respective dorms, Kurt stopped him.

"Look, I know this is probably the wrong time to bring this up, but if I don't, it's going to be bugging me for the rest of the night." Once sure that he had Blaine attention, he took a deep breath and continued "The continuous flirting today, what was that about? Because while I do realize that I have the tendency to make things up in my head, I like to think I know when I'm being hit on."

Blaine gave him a conflicted look before pulling him into a less crowded part of the hall. "I realize you don't… know, and that I can't tell you just yet, but I was. Flirting with you, I mean."

Kurt tilted his head "So you're…"

"Gay?" He finished "Yes. I'm not going to lie to you Kurt. I like you, a lot." Blaine stated, staring at Kurt intently "But I also have to warn you, being around me, even as a friend should you decide that's all you want, isn't going to be easy."

Kurt thought about what Blaine had said. "This has something to do with that thing you can't tell me yet, doesn't it?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

"Okay." Kurt said. "I can live with that."

Blaine gave him a surprised look, as if he thought Kurt's response would indicate him wanting nothing to do with Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the look on Blaine's face. "I like you too." He said as he reached over to straighten Blaine's tie. "And I want you in my life, whether it be as a friend, a boyfriend, or a plant on the windowsill. Like you told me earlier today," he said, as he started to walk toward and up the stairs, leaving Blaine with a contented grin on his face "there's no way I'm letting you go that easy."

Kurt took his exit (a pretty smooth exit if you asked him) resisting the urge he had to look back. Once he was safely out of view from the boy he left standing in the hall below, he let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Only when he had made inside his room, did he allow himself to break out in a wide grin. _"Blaine actually _likes_ me."_ He thought. Sure, Kurt thought it was weird feeling like this about a boy he literally just met (and maybe he _should_ give it more thought), but Kurt didn't _care_ and he didn't care why either. All he knew was that he was _happy_. Truly, genuinely happy, something he hasn't felt in a while. And if after he was in bed, it happened to sound like Kurt was purring, he'll just label it as 'Weird Shit' and drop it in the box called 'Don't Care".

* * *

><p><strong>We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands - The Academy Is DOWNLOAD<strong> h t t p : / / w w w . m e d i a f i r e . c o m / ? 1 j 3 4 n c d t z 4 q e g b 5


	5. We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands: Pt B

**Warnings:** Au, Were!fic  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Season 2  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Don't own, no money, don't sue.

**Summary:** Dalton Academy, the Westerville all boys' school and the one place Kurt never thought he'd end up. They forgot to mention it was only available to werewolves and werecats. When Kurt is forced head first into the world of the supernatural, the only thing he wants is to keep out of trouble. The only problem with that? Blaine Anderson, who seems to be the exact opposite of keeping out of trouble, and the one person he can't stay away from.

**Frances:** XD I'm glad you're enjoying!

**Lovefermione: **Warbler interaction has arrived! Hope you like!**  
><strong>

**SceneNeko: **Updated! **  
><strong>

**lory: ** Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! =) **  
><strong>

**njferrell: **Thanks! I'm glad you like! I can't say anything yet BUT I will say I like your train of thought. ; )

**A/N:** For the sake of the story, I moved around some of the events that happened in cannon. For example, "Furt" happened but it just happened earlier in the season. I have 3 (not including this one) reasonably long chapters already complete, one of which I'm planning on splitting in half. I'll be updating once a week (Tuesday's) to give myself time to finish writing each chapter. Much thanks to the lovely **retrochic_21**for betaing the first two chapters. Also, I'm looking for a co-author to write the smut scenes (because I completely suck at it) that will eventually be coming in the story. You'll totally get credit for all the parts you write. If anyone's interested or just want more info, e-mail me at: dude_its_sam_not_sammy yahoo . com (minus the spaces) or leave just a review.

Also, if anyone's interested I included the link to the story banner: h t t p : / / i 8 7 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / k 1 5 0 / d u d e _ i t s _ s a m _ n o t _ s a m m y / T h e T h i n g A b o u t H e r o e s a r t w o r k . j p g

Plus **Lone-Angel-1992** did an awesome banner! So go check it out! h t t p : / / i 1 0 0 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / m 1 4 / d o l l z p l a z / i n u y a s h a / H e r o e s . j p g

* * *

><p>Chapter Three B:<p>

We've Got a Big

Mess on Our Hands

* * *

><p><em>"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; But often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one that has been opened for us." - Helen Keller<em>

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt got ready for his classes. It was one of the days that Kurt and Blaine only had one class together, so Blaine was only going to be there for lunch, and to shuttle him to and from all the other classes they were in separately. Kurt, because he had transferred so late, didn't have a roommate. Which, while lonely, gave Kurt all the time he wanted to spend in the bathroom.<p>

Just as Kurt was finishing up, there was a knock at the door. Even if Blaine hadn't told him that he would be there at his room by 7:30, Kurt had a pretty strong feeling he would have known who it was regardless (Blaine _was_ the only person he knew of who smelled of rain).

Kurt looked at his clock. _"Right on time_." He thought and he went over to open the door.

"Hey stranger." Blaine said in greeting with a grin on his face.

Kurt smiled "Hey yourself." He replied, then raised an eyebrow "You do realize that it's been less than 24 hours since we last saw each other. Hardly enough time to be strangers."

Blaine just smiled and said "24 hours too many."

_"That boy."_ Kurt thought and blushed "Oh, however did you survive?" he asked aloud.

"Oh!" Blaine said suddenly "I can't believe I forgot." And handed Kurt one of the two coffee cups he had been holding. "I didn't know what you liked, so I had to make an educated guess. I hope that's alright."

Kurt took a sip of the coffee "I have no idea what's in this, but it tastes amazing!" he said genuinely.

He heard Blaine let out a soft sigh of relief. "Good. I'm glad you like it."

Kurt moved to grab his bag. Before Blaine had a chance to move from the doorway he was partially blocking, Kurt quickly side stepped around him landing Kurt directly behind Blaine. Kurt leaned over until his lips were right next to Blaine's ear.

"Just so you know, I drink grande nonfat mocha's." He whispered. "Thanks for the coffee."

Kurt turned and began to walk away, leaving a dazed but grinning Blaine behind.

"Close the door behind you!" Kurt called back, as he slowly moved toward the end of the hall, waiting for Blaine to catch up.  
>He didn't have to wait long, after he heard the door close, Blaine seemed to appear at his side barely a moment after, regardless of the distance that was between them.<p>

_"Huh, he's a lot faster than he looks." _Kurt thought.

They walked to Kurt's first class in companionable silence, occasionally nudging or brushing against each other. When they reached, Blaine stopped just outside the door.

"I'll be waiting here after class ends." He said, smiling softly.

Kurt smiled back. "Then I'll be sure to be here."

He walked into the classroom and chose a seat. He looked toward the door and smiled as he watched Blaine walk away.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Blaine was where he said he'd be when the bell rang.<p>

Kurt walked over to him "How did you get here so fast? Isn't your class on the other side of the school?"

Blaine smiled "I have my ways."

Kurt just raised an eyebrow, unimpressed at the answer "Uh huh, if you say so."

Blaine rolled his eyes, amused "Come on, let's go."

When lunch time came around, they got their food and sat in the same seats as the day before.

"So, there's a Warblers meeting after school today right?" at Blaine's nod, he continued "Are you sure it's okay for me to just show up this late in the semester?"

"It's fine, trust me." He replied, smiling "I've already had a talk with the rest of the guys, so it won't be a surprise when you show up today."

"Too late to turn back then, huh." Kurt said with a worried laugh.

Blaine tilted his head "What's wrong?" he asked.

Kurt sighed "I don't know if you've noticed Blaine, but besides you, you're the only other person I've really talked to. At least about things that aren't school related. Everyone else either ignores me or is disgustingly formal and polite. Don't get me wrong, it's a big improvement compared to my last school, but you can understand my nervousness at being tossed in with 11 other guys I probably haven't even seen yet."

Blaine shook his head "No, no I totally get it. But Kurt," he said as he reached across the table to grasp his hand "You're going to be fine. You're amazing and talented and they are going to _love_ you, okay? You have nothing to worry about." Blaine grinned and gave his hand a light squeeze "Believe me, after meeting you, I can safely say my statement is accurate."

Kurt gave him a fond look and squeezed back. "You say the nicest things, but I'm pretty sure your opinion of me is quite biased."

Blaine's grin widened "And why would that be?"

"Because you're _you_." He said, waving his free hand in Blaine's direction as though that alone will convey his reasoning.

Blaine gave him a playful look "Oh yes, I'm sorry. That just explained _everything_."

Kurt rolled his eyes "Whatever, you know what I mean. You like me, right?"

Blaine pretended to think. "Oh sure, you're _okay_."

"Blaine…" he said, glaring at him.

Blaine smiled "I'm crazy about you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow to emphasize his point.

Blaine's smile softened "Okay, so I might be a bit biased."

At that moment the bell ending lunch rang. "Just so you know," Kurt began as they left the cafeteria "I'm not 100% objective when it comes to you either."

They smiled at each other. "How about this," Blaine started "we both have the last class of the day together. If it will help make you less nervous, we can walk to practice together."

Kurt snorted "Sweetie, we were going to walk there together anyways."

He grinned "Yeah, but it's the thought that counts, right?"

Kurt shook his head and gave Blaine a fond smile "Dork."

* * *

><p>Once their last class ended, they started to head toward the senior commons for practice. When they arrived, Kurt stopped just in front of the closed door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and held it. He felt rather than heard Blaine's presence beside him.<p>

"You're going to be fine." He whispered in Kurt's ear. "Breathe."

Kurt exhaled and opened his eyes. "Thanks." He whispered back.

Blaine just smiled and opened the door.

As they both stepped in, several of the warblers looked up from their conversations that they were quietly holding. One of them, who looked to be Asian, stood and began to speak.

"Ah, Blaine you're here, and you must be Kurt." He said, reaching out to shake Kurt's hand. "I'm Wesley, but everyone calls me Wes."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Wes said with a smile.

Blaine chose this moment to jump in. "Allow me to introduce everyone. Obviously you've just met Wes. Starting on the left we have Nick, Jeff, Spencer, Trent, Owen, Andrew, Flint, and Stefan." Blaine turned to the front of the room where two other boys were sitting behind a table that had an empty seat in the middle. "Over there we have David and Thad. Both of them, along with Wes, make up the council. We don't have a director, so pretty much everything's done by a majority vote." He explained.

"Also," said the boy who Kurt recalled as Andrew "call me Drew. Only my parents call me Andrew and that's just when I'm in trouble." Drew gave Blaine a mock glare "He _knows_ this but insists on leaving that part out."

Blaine grins "And it never gets old watching you trying to correct it."

Wes rolled his eyes "Alright everyone," he said as he took his seat behind the table "since we're all here, let's start."

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's back and led him to the space that Wes had vacated, sitting down beside him. Blaine moved his arm up to rest on the couch behind Kurt's head.

Kurt resisted the urged to roll his eyes. _"Sweet he may be, subtle he is not."_ Never the less, as Thad began to read the highlights in his notes from the last meeting, Kurt shifted faintly so he could lean slightly against Blaine.

He felt Blaine relax and Kurt couldn't quite contain an inaudible huff of amusement. _"Blaine,"_ he thought. _"trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about. I'm pretty sure you're it for me."_

At that moment, as weird as it may sound, Kurt could have sworn he felt a light wave of contentment that definitely wasn't his own. Kurt mentally shook his head and refocused on the council and a heated argument with a few of the members over well, something.

_"I really need to start paying attention." _Kurt sighed mentally _"Like that's going to happen." _He thought.

Kurt knew he wasn't going to be able to keep brushing off these weird things that kept happening to him. As much as he would like to, he knew he was going to have to face the truth, whatever that may be. His thoughts briefly wandered toward the idea of telling Blaine. He immediately wished it hadn't, because he wanted to. So badly, he wanted to. And that made him feel guilty, because every time he even _thinks_ about telling anyone else, including his father, he gets queasy and can't help the millions of horrible scenarios of their reactions that run through his head.

And then he thinks about telling Blaine and the only feeling he gets is _understanding_. _"Which seriously, what the fuck?"_ he thought. "_How does that even make sense?"_

The banging of Wes's gravel brought him out of his thoughts as he called for order. A lot more time must have passed than Kurt realized because Trent was handing out the sheet music to look over for tomorrow.

Once the meeting officially ended, Kurt was immediately pulled off by Nick, Stefan, and Thad to offer an outside perspective on a dispute (presumably the same one from earlier) that the three of them were convinced will be solved by Kurt's input alone.

Despite the ridiculousness of the argument (why Britney is simply awesome and why they should dedicate one meeting a week to celebrate this vs. the under-appreciated smooth sounds of Boyz II Men and why one day a week should be bestowed to _them_), Kurt was amused and actually had fun mediating the group.

Kurt managed to get Nick and Thad to call a truce while Stefan (who was the one who insisted Kurt get involved) was just thankful it was over.

A few other Warblers took the temporary cease fire as an opportunity to properly introduce themselves.

Eventually, everyone began to head off back to their dorms or to whatever destination they had decided on.

Kurt headed towards Blaine, who looked to be having a serious conversation with Wes and David. When Blaine noticed his approach, he quickly dismissed the two Warblers and started walking to meet Kurt halfway.

Kurt, not being above using his freaky heightened senses to spy, managed to catch a few words (unfortunately there was still quite a bit of noise coming from the remaining Warblers and its not like Kurt made the effort to fine tune his hearing). Nevertheless what he heard didn't reassure him at all. Wes and David saying "…needs to learn" and "he should know…" along with Blaine's harsh whispers of "…trying. I will." and "…never find the right time."

While he didn't catch any names, Kurt had a strong feeling they were talking about him. However he opted not to say anything when Blaine reached him.

"So," Blaine said "would you like me to walk you back to your room or do you think you can manage on your own?"

"I think I know the way," Kurt started, an amused smile appearing on his face as he saw Blaine's disappointment "but I wouldn't say no to some company." He finished, watching Blaine's face light up.

They said their final goodbyes to the few who were still left and headed out the door. When they were in the hall, Blaine turned to Kurt "What'd you think of your first meeting?"

Kurt gave it some thought "It was nice. _Very_ different compared to McKinley's glee club, but I like it." He gave Blaine an amused look "Though I have a feeling Stefan has officially appointed me the voice of reason for all arguments by the way he was trying to casually hint for me to get involved in Jeff and Flint's Monster vs. Redbull problem."

Blaine laughed "Yeah, those two have been arguing about which brand is better since it came into existence." He smiled at Kurt "Though if anyone can get the two of them to a happy middle, It'd be you."

Kurt was about to respond when another boy about Kurt's height walked up to Blaine and started talking.

"Why Blaine, it's been a while hasn't it?" he said with an exaggerated tone of voice, leaning toward Blaine.

Kurt disliked him immediately.

Blaine gave him a tense smile. "Jerry. I see you're back."

Jerry rolled his eyes "Like the Committee could keep me away." He gave a shark like grin showing way too many teeth "They had no proof."

Kurt was standing close enough to Blaine that he felt him tense at those words. "Yet." He said fiercely.

"Oh, so negative! You need to lighten up." Jerry said with a sly grin.

Blaine looked like he decided to drop it, at least for now. "Kurt this is Jerry."

Jerry gave him a quick look of disdain before promptly returning his attention back to Blaine.

Kurt gave him a glare that could have inspired the saying "If looks could kill". He was however, not expecting the low growl that undoubtedly came from him.

Jerry gave him a surprised look while Kurt managed to catch a small but quick smirk from Blaine. _"Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't like him."_Kurt thought

"Well, look at that. Kitten's got claws. Personally I never saw the appeal." Jerry finished with a sneer.

Just as he was about to show Jerry why no one messed with Kurt Hummel, Blaine spoke first.

"Don't start." He said to Jerry "This didn't end well last time and it won't end well now. You should leave."

He appeared like he was about to protest but the look on Blaine's face clearly indicated that bad things will happen if he didn't walk away right now.

_"Damn, that look is sexy. And oh my God this is _so_ not the time for that!"_ he thought.

However Kurt couldn't help the delight he felt as he watched Jerry scowl and walk away. Of course that feeling was short lived when the fact that he_growled_ in front of Blaine caught up with him.

_"Oh, fuck…" _he thought.

Some of the panic and confusion must have shown on his face because Blaine was in front of him in an instant telling him to calm down.

Kurt looked at him like he was insane. "Calm down? Are you kidding me?" he said, eyes wide "I just growled! _Growled! _Last time I checked, I don't growl!"

Blaine gently put his hands on either side of Kurt's face which forced him to look Blaine in the eyes. "Breathe, okay." He said "Everything's going to be _fine,_Kurt."

Kurt shook his head in response. "Yes it is." Blaine said firmly and began to lead him back to his room.

Once inside, Kurt collapsed on his bed. "Why aren't you surprised? Or freaking out or simply running for the hills?" he asked Blaine after it became clear _he_wasn't going to be the one to start this conversation.

Blaine sighed and started to pace for a few minutes before he looked like he came to a conclusion. He moved the chair by the desk and placed it by the bed so he was sitting in front of Kurt.

He took Kurt's hand "Do you trust me?" Blaine asked, sounding nervous.

Kurt held on tightly to Blaine's hand "Of course I do." He said "Blaine, what's going on?"

Blaine closed his eyes and sighed "What I'm about to tell you is going to sound insane, but I _swear_ to you it's true."

Kurt nodded "Okay…"

"A few weeks ago you were bitten by an animal, right?"

Kurt's eyes widened "How did you…"

"And every since then you've been noticing weird things. Things you can't explain?"

"But…"

Blaine looked at him "Kurt, you're a werecat."

"No, that's... I'm not, I can't…" he said shaking his head in denial, unable to form a complete sentence.

Without any warning, Blaine let go of his hand and moved the chair back to its original place. He stood in the middle of the room. "Kurt, I'm going to do something and I want you to try not to freak out, okay?"

Not waiting for a response, Kurt watched in both awe and shock as his potential-but-not-yet boyfriend gracefully dropped to all fours and somehow turned into a wolf. In fact, it was the same wolf Kurt saw (and talked to) the night he was bitten.

In that moment, Kurt was glad he was already sitting. "I'm a fucking werecat."

* * *

><p><strong>We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands - The Academy Is DOWNLOAD<strong> h t t p : / / w w w . m e d i a f i r e . c o m / ? 1 j 3 4 n c d t z 4 q e g b 5


End file.
